A container of this type with the following characteristics is known, for example, from US 2008/0053716 A1. A housing provided with a housing underside with a housing set-down surface, a housing upper side, housing side walls and a housing interior, an electrical anode contact and an electrical cathode contact, wherein the housing underside has configured within it, on mutually opposite edges, set-back guide means which extend in the direction of the housing upper side from a set-down plane defined by the housing set-down surface. The anode contact and the cathode contact of the container are arranged a few millimeters within the set-back guide means.
The housing set-down surface is defined by those areas of the housing underside which, upon the setting down of the container upon a plane surface, are in mechanical contact with said plane surface. In the simplest full-plane arrangement, the housing set-down surface is formed by the entire housing underside.
For example, upon the setting down of this container, upon a soiled, sandy or wet surface, there is a risk of damage to and/or the soiling of the electrode contacts, to the extent that there may be a risk of the formation of a short-circuit on the direct current storage device housed in the container.
From DE102010048756A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,938A and U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,285A, containers are also known for a hand-portable, rechargeable direct current storage device. These containers are provided with a housing set-down surface which defines a set-down plane. Each container is provided with an electrical anode contact and an electrical cathode contact. These contacts are arranged in recesses, which are essentially positioned centrally in the housing set-down surfaces.